


How To Fuck Your Viking

by Scary_Shorts



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scary_Shorts/pseuds/Scary_Shorts
Summary: Toothless is all alone this mating season with no other dragons to fuck. So, he'll just settle for Astrid, even if she is unwilling.





	1. Toothless And His Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Before you go on reading, know this story contains beastiality and rape. Don't like? Don't read!
> 
> Takes place a few months after Dragons 1.

 

How To Fuck Your Viking

Chapter 1

It was mating season for the dragons on the isle of Berk. But for poor Toothless, being the only Nightfury, there was no sweet dragon pussy to fuck raw.

It had happened before last mating season as well, where Toothless was left with blue balls. The drake had fucked his own paws just to get some relief. Hiccup knew the dragon was struggling, but he couldn't do anything.

But Toothless was determined to have his 12 inch dragon cock berried in another living creature. To feel the soft wetness of flesh around his aching dick this mating season. And unfortunately for Berk, the dragon was taking an interest in the Viking females. There was something about them that made Toothless go nuts. Especially the very young Astrid Hofferson.

The dragon knew why his rider had a liking for her. From her bubble butt to her firm round tits. For someone her age, her breasts were fairly large. And Toothless wanted nothing more than to see them free of their bindings.

One problem though. The teenager didn't want any business in fucking a Nightfury. Toothless knows this, as he tried to hump her before last mating season. Astrid didn't like it, and Toothless backed off.

But not this time.

It was pitch black outside, the moon at it's peak in the sky, but the clouds blocking it's light. That's when Toothless made his way over to the Hofferson girl's house. Being a Nightfury, stealth came naturally to him.

Astrid was the last of the Hofferson blood line; her family had been killed in the numerous dragon raids in the past. And with her dragon Stormfly sleeping in the stables, Astrid was all alone in her parents house.

Toothless reached the door to his soon-to-be fuck toy. With a flick of his snout, the door creaked open, and the dragon entered. He could immediately smell Astrid in her room. That alone gave him a stiffy. His 12 inch cock was awakening.

Toothless climbed the stairs to Astrid's room without a sound. And there, laying under her furs, was a beautiful little Astrid. With a body that beckoned Toothless towards her.

Gently, Toothless removed the blankets. Astrid stirred, but did not wake. Toothless looked at her body. Her night cloths hung loosely to her slender frame, her long blonde hair strung about. Her body looked as if it had never been touched, especially not in the way that it was about to be.

Toothless' gently nuzzled her onto her back, her tits shifted under her shirt. Toothless climbed on to the bed. The still body of a sleeping girl beneath him.

Toothless almost took her then and there. But no, he was going to saviour this moment. And slowly and gently, he started rubbing his semi along Astrid's stomach, grazing her tits every now and again. Toothless' cock began to grow hard along Astrid's body. Soon it was half way erect and out of it's sheath, running in-between her perky breasts and poking her lips.

Just the slight wetness of Astrid's lip on Toothless' pink monster dick made him growl in need.

Astrid stirred again, her senses coming to her. And something wasn't right. Her eyes snapped open, looking at Toothless' closed eyes as he rutted against her body. She tried to scream, to yell out for help, but Toothless clamped his massive claw over her mouth. She was so small compared to him.

Looking down at the struggling form underneath him, Toothless decided it was go time.

Using his other free claw, Toothless tore away Astrid's top. Her bare breasts with pink nipples pointed up at him. He was, by now, fully erect. Astrid was crying beneath him.

Her tits looked bigger outside of their normal tight bindings. Toothless' grabbed one of them and squeezed hard, rutting his cock between the girls fleshy mounds, enjoying the titty fuck. Toothless' cock was now poking Astrid's forehead. And he got an idea.

Taking his paw off Astrid's mouth, the girl tried to call for help, but the dragon quickly angled the girls head, and shoved the tip of his dick into her mouth. The thickness of the member forced into Astrid's mouth hurt her jaw.

Toothless' growled deeply as he pumped his dick into his toy's mouth. She was his now. To do whatever he wanted to. And he wanted to do a lot.

Toothless', forcing Astrid's head in place, picked up his pace of pumping into her wet mouth. Astrid gagged and choked on the member, tears ran down her face. She had to remember to breath through her nose just to keep from suffocating.

Toothless' was breathing heavy, forcing more of his cock into Astrid's mouth. He wanted a new position. Their current one didn't allow for much of his dick to get sucked. But he knew how to fix that.

He removed his cock from Astrid's face and let her head fall back. She coughed and gasped for air.

"Please... Stop," Astrid gasped. Her throat unable to get anything louder than whisper out.

Both parties knew the answer though.

Toothless spun around, holding down Astrid's legs with his front paws. He used his hind legs to press her shoulders down onto the bed. Than he slowly lowered his ass to Astrid's face, the tip of his cock trying to find a way into her warm mouth. But her lips were welded shut.

Toothless' growled in annoyance. Didn't she know he was going to get in?

Using his left hind leg, Toothless pried Astrid's jaw open just enough to get the tip of his penis in. Astrid got one sob out before Toothless pushed more of his dick in, silencing her.

Toothless', with his new angle, continued to slowly lower his ass onto Astrid's face, his cock pushing down her throat. He kept his slow pace until his large dragon testicals rested on Astrid's face. Toothless' purred happily at the feeling of Astrid's throat around his dick. He wiggled his butt, dragging his balls along her face.

Then he stared to pull out, raising his ass slowly. But he wasn't going to pull out, Astrid knew this. He was just starting to thrust slowly. Up and down, in and out. With every thrust back into her mouth, Toothless' balls slapped her face.

Toothless' tongue hung out the side of his mouth, eyes closed in bliss as he pumped all 12 inches of cock in the girls mouth. His speed started slow, but now he was going a steady pace, which was now beginning to pick up even more.

Toothless' growled, trying to suppress a roar as he now fucked Astrid's throat at inhuman speeds. His testicals slapping her face with each thrust and the dragon loved it. Astrid struggled to retain consciousnesses.

Toothless was fucking with such force that the bed they were on threatened to fall apart. Toothless looked down between his legs at Astrid's large tits bouncing wildly.

A tightness welled up in Toothless' balls. He was close to the release that he so craved. And with an almost painfully sounding whine, Toothless slammed his ass down on Astrid's face. His balls fell to the side of Astrid's head as Toothless' asshole pressed against her face. His 12 inch cock was as deep inside Astrid's throat as possible.

Toothless' pumped so much semen into poor Astrid that some escaped her mouth. And finally, with his balls empty, Toothless removed his cock from Astrid's mouth and climbed off her. The teen rolled off the bed and coughed up Toothless' spunk.

Astrid slowly got to her hands and knees, sobbing quietly. The assault on he throat left her from making any loud noises. Even if she were to call for help, she was honestly scared of what the Nightfury would do to her. He seemed unstable.

Toothless walked over to Astrid and nuzzled her with his nose. She tried to push him away, but the dragon didn't budge.

"Get away from me, monster," she said in a horse voice. Her face was stained with tears and cum dripped down her chin.

Honestly, it turned Toothless on.

The dragon nudged Astrid halfway onto the bed. Astrid, for a moment, thought the dragon was now trying to help her. That the old Toothless was back. But he wasn't.

When she tried to stand up, Toothless shoved her forward, pressing her face and tits onto the bed, bending her at the waist. Her ass pointing towards the dragon, whose cock was beginning to harden.

Astrid choked back a sob. "Please, Toothless, no more... Please."

The dragon looked at her with stone cold eyes. Their eyes locked, his green ones with her blue ones. To show dominance over her, Toothless rested his cock on Astrid's ass. This was going to happen for however long he wanted it to.

Astrid's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to try and get a scream out. To get anything out that could alert someone, but Toothless grabbed the back of her head and shoved her face into the bed, muffling any sounds she made.

With a few ruts against her ass crack through her pants to harden his length, Toothless pulled them down around her ankles. Astrid gripped the sheets and tried to wiggle her way free, screaming into the bed. Her struggling only shook her bubble butt at Toothless, almost inviting him to fuck it senseless.

Toothless shoved his nose into Astrid's nether regions and took in the aroma through her underwear. He bit the helm of her underwear with his teeth and ripped them off. A bare pussy that had never been touched and a tight asshole stared back at him, moving gently as Astrid still struggled against Toothless. The girl had some fight in her. Toothless' liked that.

Both of the girl's holes looked inviting, and both would be getting his attention.

He gave one slow lick from the top of Astrid's pussy all the way to her ass crack. Astrid shivered at the touch. But that was all the lubrication she was getting.

Standing back over her, Toothless angled his cock at Astrid's cunt. She tried to wiggle her butt away from the dragon member, but Toothless growled and used his hind leg to grip her waist and held it still. Then he pushed onwards.

Astrid's body went stiff as the dragons huge cock pressed into her folds. She was a virgin and just the tip hurt like hell. She cried into the bed and gripped the sheets harder.

Toothless whined in pleasure as the tip of his cock pushed into the body beneath him. But that was just the first inch, 11 more to go. A little further and the dragon ran into a barrier inside of Astrid's pussy. At this point, he wasn't afraid if hurting her a little bit, and forced his dick through the barrier. Astrid jerked as her cherry was popped. And popped by a dragon no less. She wasn't a virgin anymore.

Blood from Astrid's cunt dripped down Toothless' dick. The dragon grunted as he pushed further. First he got 6 inches in, then 8 and finally he pushed further until his balls rested against Astrid's thighs.

Toothless' looked down at the toy he was fucking. Her bare back was impossibly smooth, save for some scratches she got from her training sessions in the woods. Her legs were spread wide to try and accommodate for the massive member that was berried inside her. Her ass cheeks were forced apart from the sheer width of his penis. Toothless' cock was completely stuffed inside Astrid's body, the tip of his dick poking her womb.

Oh how Toothless hoped dragons could impregnate humans. No one knew since no one has tried. But Toothless would find out. He planned for more fuck sessions after this one.

Toothless' slowly drew his dick from Astrid until the tip was out, then he slammed back in forcefully. Shock waves were sent across Astrid's ass and Toothless' balls slapped against her thighs. And he did it again. And again. And again.

Toothless raped that pussy like he would never again feel the warmth of a cunt again. And soon the only sound in house was of Toothless' heavy breathing and his balls slapping the girl's thighs.

The tightness of Astrid's pussy was just begging for his semen. And in due time, she would receive it. Toothless let Astrid's head go in favor of gripping the bed with both claws and fucking her harder. His cock pushing Astrid's body to her limits.

Astrid gasped for air. She didn't dare try to call out for help now, or else Toothless would just shove her face back down into the bed. At least now she could breath.

With each thrust of the Nightfury Astrid let out a soft moan. She didn't enjoy this rape at all, but her body was now getting used the cock deep inside her, and she was at least getting some pleasure amongst the pain. But that was the body's response. Her mind was to muddled to think clearly.

Astrid could hear Toothless above her, grunting each time he berried his cock in her. The bed was shaking with such ferocity that Astrid thought it might break.

Toothless' wanted to see more of Astrid than just her back. He pulled out of her completely and flipped her over and further up onto the bed. Her blue, sad eyes and large perky tits stared up at him.

Toothless pushed back into Astrid and continued his rampant fucking of her cunt. The force of his cock ramming into Astrid sent her tits bouncing in a hypnotic way. They were so inviting Toothless took one into his mouth, licking and sucking the nipple, along with the entire breast.

Astrid groaned. Pleasure, pain, Toothless didn't know, didn't care. She was his personal fuck toy to do whatever he wanted with. And Astrid knew that too.

Releasing Astrid's tit from his mouth left it wet and slobbery. Just how it should be. Toothless' looked at Astrid, but her face was turned away from him. She seemed content to just let him do whatever he wanted with her body. But Toothless wanted more. He was close to release and he wanted Astrid to look at him as he released his seed deep inside her cunt.

He forced her to look up at him, if she turned away he forced her again, growling. Astrid got the message, and stared into the dragons eyes. Toothless' eyes were wide and wild, hers were sad and red from crying. Drool from Toothless' mouth dripped onto Astrid's forehead.

The dragon had not once let up his fucking of Astrid's battered and bruised pussy, and it continued for another ten minutes. But eventually that familiar feeling in his balls returned. Toothless' was close to release. The speed of his fucking increased and, staring into Astrid's eyes, he gripped both her tits with his claws tightly, shoved his entire length into Astrid balls deep, and released his cum from his testicals. 1 spurt, 3 spurts, 15 spurts of thick dragon cum was pumped into Astrid's cunt, some escaped her pussy and ran down her thighs.

For the last few spurts of cum, Toothless released his cock from Astrid's pussy and shot it all over her face and tits. The dragon stood up on his hind legs to admire his work. Astrid's body was quivering and covered in dragon spunk. She looked up at Toothless and saw him looking proud of his work. She also noticed his cum covered dick was twitching, slowly getting bigger yet again.

The dragon had a lot of pent up sexual frustration, and he was going to take it all out on her. She had no choice but to let him have his way with her.


	2. Toothless And His Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I'm back with another chapter that is surely going to save my spot in hell. 
> 
> I like to respond to comments, and when writing this chapter I've got only 3. Which is good, no one should ever read this.
> 
> Like I said, I wrote the last chapter on my phone (and this one as well) which leads to some choppy sentences and grammer mistakes. But it is what it is. (Not going to have this shit on my PC. No way in hell)
> 
> Anyway, the only criticism I got was the only criticism I wasn't expecting (at least I took it at criticism, it might have not been). And that was about Toothless' claws. I thought I kept it pretty similar to how he uses them in the movies and TV shows, as both his hind and front legs are good at grabbing onto things.
> 
> Anyway, thats all I wanted to say. Plus, I know this story isn't realistic at all. This shit is impossible and couldn't ever happen in real life, but that's why I'm writing it.
> 
> (Update #1) Someone asked if I liked fucking horses. The answer is no. Thats fucking disgusting. Now, on to the story of a dragon fucking a girl.
> 
> Enjoy chapter 2 you sick fuckers!

Toothless' was quite happy with Astrid's performance. He hadn't cum that much in a long while. But now he was curious on what other things the two could do together. As far Toothless was concerned, he could do what ever he wanted with the girl. But one thing was for certain. The room was to small for him.

Before Astrid could even finish getting all the dragon spunk off her, Toothless wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. And just to be safe, he made sure his arm was around her mouth to keep her from calling for help.

With Astrid firmly in his arm, Toothless bounded out of the house and into the cold night. He ran through the woods, albeit a little clumsy, until he reach the cove. Now Astrid and Toothless could be as loud as they wanted.

Toothless let Astrid go. She scrambled a few feet away from, turning to look at the Nightfury.

"Now what?" She asked. Toothless' stood on his hind legs, his still hard cock reaching up towards the sky. He growled and motioned to his it. He wasn't done with her yet.

And what could Astrid do? To far away to call for help and nit fast enough to out run the dragon. She decided if the rape was going to happen again, she would try an get hurt as little as possible this time.

Swallowing hard, she slowly crawled towards the dragon. Astrid's tits swaying beneath her made the dragons cock twitch.

Astrid assumed he wanted her mouth again, but the dragon had already fucked her there. There was one more hole he wanted. Toothless' growled and nudged her. Astrid got the hint and spun around. On all fours she raised her ass, presenting her young body for the beast.

Toothless licked his lips and stood over the girl, the tip of his cock poking Astrid anus.

Her eyes widened. "No, Toothless, please. Not there. You can take my pussy just not - FUCK!" Astrid's breath was taken from her as Toothless' pushed into her ass. Slowly all 12 inches of dragon cock was inserted into Astrid's tiny bubble butt.

Astrid screamed so loud Toothless worried that someone from the village might hear them. But it was to late now. As soon as Toothless was all the in, he drew back out and slammed into Astrid's ass again.

"FUCK! TOOTHLESS STOP! IT HURTS!" Astrid cried. No. Toothless' wasn't listening. He rammed into her hole again. With every movement Astrid cried out. Her ass stretching to impossible widths to accommodate the intruder that was fucking her.

Toothless' picked up speed, drilling into her asshole. The force of the fucking Astrid was getting pushed her onto the ground. Her breasts grinding into the dirt.

Toothless hollered as he grabbed onto Astrid and flipped the both of them onto their backs. Astrid shouted in surprise. With her tits free from the ground, they resumed their bounce with each thrust Toothless delivered into her ass.

The rampant fucking lasted for what seemed for ever. But after a while, Astrid's body began to adjust to the foot long pole ramming her ass, with Toothless' pre-cum acting as a lubricant.

And with the pain being replaced with pleasure again, Astrid fought her mind, telling herself she can't start to enjoy this. But part of her head said that maybe she should.

Toothless reach over and grabbed one of Astrid's squishy breasts. Astrid let a moan escape her lips.

"Y-you really like - shit - my chest. Don't ya, Toothless?" She said breathing hard. The dragon warbled in agreement. He wished female dragons had human breasts. They were fun.

The anal play went on for a few more moments before Astrid felt a sensation in her. She was close to release. And this would be the first one she got since Toothless snuck into her room.

"Come on, Toothless. I'm almost there. Fuck me harder bud," Gods, Astrid couldn't believe she was saying this. But fuck, she was close to getting something out of this herself and she decided she wanted it.

Toothless' growled and hammered her tight hole harder. Both were breathing heavy and Astrid was sweating. Her hand drifted down to her clit and began rubbing it with fever.

"Fuck it. I'm yours Toothless. All my holes are yours to pleasure yourself with whenever you want. So FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK YOUR LITTLE WHORE!" Astrid yelled. Toothless' roared and held her tight. Fucking her butt with all the speed he could muster.

Astrid cried out as she orgasmed, spraying her juices into the night. She had never squirted before, and this dragon made her do it.

As Astrid rode out her orgasm her body tightened around the cock inside her. Toothless' clenched his teeth as his own orgasm took place. Load after load Toothless shot into Astrid's ass, causing her to cry out with each spurt Toothless dumped in her.

"Good boy, Toothless. Good boy."

Toothless' warbled happily as he withdrew his cock. Astrid slid off the dragon and took the dragon's semi-hard cock into her hands. Cupping his large balls and licking up the length of the cock, cleaning off the member for her new owner.

Toothless' warbled happily. He knew she'd come around eventually. Toothless pushed her head down his body lower, making Astrid come face to face with his asshole.

Astrid was in a completely different mood now. She had never felt this horny before. She smirked up at the dragon.

"You're a creep, you know that Toothless?" She said. Toothless gave his signature smile.

Astrid moaned as she began to rim the dragons shit hole with her tongue, before pushing into him. Astrid pushed her tongue as far she could into the drake, his testicals resting on her head.

Toothless' growled deeply as Astrid tongue fucked him. He hadn't expected her to become trained this quickly.

Astrid's hand snaked up to Toothless'cock and began to stroke it. Now that she into it, she wanted it. Astrid moaned into Toothless'ass. She withdrew her tongue and gave the dragon's balls some love. Licking and sucking them while stroking the dragon faster. Looking up into the dragons eyes.

She smiled seductively, her body wanting more.

Slowly crawling up the dragon, his cock rubbing across her chest. The dragon was on his back, his cock stood up like a ship's mast.

"My turn to be in charge," Astrid purred, rubbing her upper body on the dragon's cock. Climbing onto Toothless, she positioned herself over the dragon. Slowly lowering herself onto the dick. Moaning, groaning and wincing all the way until Toothless was berried in her young pussy.

"Fuck." Astrid leaned in towards the dragon and gave him a kiss on his scaly mouth. The dragon presented his tongue and Astrid sucked it into her mouth. Toothless began to pump into her as she moaned into his tongue.

Toothless pushed his tongue down Astrid's throat. He picking the pace in which he pumped into her and pushed his tongue in and out of her throat.

Astrid moaned and braced herself on the dragon with one hand as he picked up both paces with his cock and tongue fucking both her holes. Her other hand went to her tits. Pinching the nipple and squeezing the breast.

Astrid pulled back, and rode Toothless cowgirl style. With Toothless still deep inside her, she rolled her hips up and back and in circles, now groping both her breasts.

She moaned loudly. "You like that, huh? Your slut's tight hole?" She began bouncing on Toothless' cock. Standing up till the tip was barely in and then slamming back down. Toothless' began to time with her movements, rutting up into her when she came slamming back down onto him.

Astrid was getting louder, screaming every time Toothless filled her.

Toothless' growled and swatted away Astrid's hands from her tits. He wanted to see them bounce, as it was quickly becoming his favorite thing to look at.

Astrid laughed at the dragons antics and fucked him faster, making sure to bounce her breasts for the dragon.

Suddenly, Astrid's body began to quiver and her orgasm took her by surprise.

"Oh, fuck!" She fell down on Toothless'cock, her legs unable to support her through her orgasm.

Toothless' picked her up slightly and continued to fuck her, not waiting for her orgasm as he was close to his.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT, TOOTHLESS! Cum with me Toothless!" Astrid shouted. The dragon didn't think he had much of a choice. Slamming her down on his entire length, Toothless again emptied his balls into the young girl. String after string of thick cum shot into Astrid's womb.

Toothless really hoped dragons could in pregnant humans. Especially Nightfuries, as their breed was unique in that they gave birth to live offspring.

"Oh yes baby, give it all to me," Astrid purred as her orgasm finished and Toothless pumped the last of his semen into her.

Astrid collapsed onto Toothless' stomach exhausted, his cock still in her. The dragon was quite spent as well.

"Thanks, Toothless. Didn't know I needed that," Astrid said breathlessly. Toothless' purred, happy he wouldn't have to force her anymore. Wrapping the Viking in his wings, the both of them drifted off into sleep, Toothless' dick still berried in it's new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K. I've got an idea for one more chapter in this story arc. And I think I'm going to turn the story into a smut fest with more than one story contained in this fic.
> 
> Also, this is a little shorter than last chapter because I had to cut out a part for being a tad too gross. Yeah, I've got standards!
> 
> Got an idea for a future dragonXhuman fic? Let me know and I might write about it. No HiccupXToothless stuff though. I wrote a ToothlessXAstrid story cause there weren't many of them. There's enough Toothless fucking Hiccup fics out there.


	3. Toothless And His Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, final chapter! Sorry for the wait and length on this one. Its still about 1500 words, but it is the shortest chapter.
> 
> Stay tuned, however, because I might upload more smut stories to this fic. Buy it'll be separate to this storyline.

Chapter 3

Toothless' and Astrid continued their sex life hidden from Berk, but when Astrid started showing signs of pregnancy the two were found out.

They were banished from Berk with an almost unanimous vote.

With a tail Hiccup gave Toothless, he was able to fly away with Astrid to a small island far from Berk.

And two years later, Astrid sat in a cave watching her sleeping children with Toothless by her side. She had given birth to three male Nightfuries.

And, just like clock work, the morning sun began to rise and the young dragons began to wake up.

Astrid chuckled at the hatchlings yawning and tripping over themselves. They were a little bigger than a Terrible Terror.

When they spotted their mother, they excitedly bounded toward her. Nipping at her and rubbing against her body.

Astrid laughed. "Okay, Okay, one at a time." When they didn't calm down, Toothless gave a deep growl. The hatchlings settled down after that.

Astrid had named her kids Scales, Bolt, and Sneaky. Sneaky and Bolt crawled up their mother and latched onto her tits, sucking the milk from them, with Astrid lovingly petting the back of their heads.

Every now and then Sneaky would muscle one of his brothers off a breast to get some milk. Taking his mothers tit in his mouth he began sucking away.

Astrid groaned, her nipples were always sensitive. She would cup her breasts every now and then and squeeze, helping her kids get as much milk as they could.

The experience was making her wet, which Bolt noticed. Dipping between his mothers legs, he began lapping up the juices from his mom's pussy.

"Mhm," Astrid moaned. When Astrid began to get aroused, so did the hatchlings. Nightfuries become sexually active at a very young age, and if Astrid was going to help repopulate the Nightfury species, she'd have to give birth to at least one female Nightfury.

Toothless knew when Astrid was horny. Giving a growl to his kids, he sat back to watch the show. Sneaky and Scales release their mothers breasts and climbed off of her.

Astrid gently shoved Bolt off her and climbed on to her hands and knees. Waving her ass slowly towards her hatchlings.

"Come on, boys, come fuck mommy," Astrid said. The young dragons became hard quickly. Their dicks not as big as Toothless', but they were still 8 inches long and very thick. Something told Astrid they would outgrow their fathers one day.

The dragons quickly took their places. They were young, so patience wasn't really their strongest suit.

Bolt quickly hopped on his mothers back. Cock hard and stiff, he rammed it into Astrid's ass on his first go and quickly began to hump into her.

"Oh, fuck me," Astrid moan.

Scales was right behind his brother. Crawling under Astrid, he shoved his dick into Astrid's tight cunt. Shoving his cock balls deep in her and fucked her hard. His mouth went to play with her tits, sucking the milk from them.

Sneaky bounded over to Astrid's head. Moaning she took her sons cock in her hand.

"What a big boy you are," she said before taking the the cock in her mouth. Sneaky pushed forward, shoving his cock down her throat.

There Astrid lay, letting her boys fuck all her of holes. Bolt and Scales hammered their mothers holes with fever, enjoying the wet tightness of Astrid around their cocks. Astrid moaned into the dick that was fucking her mouth. Sucking and running her tongue along her sons shaft.

Toothless' watched as his son's fucked his mate, happy that they could enjoy her as much as he does. Toothless' would fuck Astrid whenever he wanted. She was his and now she was his son's fuck toy as well.

Toothless remembered back when they had first been banished from the island. Astrid was just a few months pregnant and wasn't showing yet. But her tits had become bigger than ever.

He remembered coming back from hunting trips, throwing his catch I'm the corner, taking Astrid by the waste and take her asshole doggy style. Whether Astrid was in the mood or not. He would often take advantage of her large breasts, sticking his member in between them while he fucked her mouth. It was incredible how far down her throat Astrid could take a cock.

And now he was watching his offspring take Astrid the same ways he had.

Bolt was on his mother's back, bringing his cock all the out of his mothers tight, cute bubble butt, than immediately filling her back up again. And with Scale doing the same thing to her cunt, they would shove her forward and force more of Sneaky's cock down her throat.

The dragons had gotten into a rhythm. They all fucked her so that when one dragon was pulled pulled out, another one was plunging back in.

The dragons continued to viciously fuck their mother for a few minutes before Bolt's orgasm took him, emptying his balls into Astrid's ass.

Sneaky was next, grabbing Astrid by the head he shoved his entire length down her throat and released the content from his balls down her throat and into her stomach, making her gag.

Scale was next, shoving balls deep as he came deep inside his mom.

When the dragons drew out their cocks, Astrid coughed and gagged, collapsing on the cave floor.

"Good boys. Mommy enjoyed you guys so much!" Astrid said cheerfully, wiping the cum from her chin.

Not giving her a break, Toothless decided it was his turn. Dragging Astrid over towards him, Toothless shoved his entire 12 inches into his favorite hole. Her asshole.

"Oh, fuck!" Astrid cried out in pleasure. Toothless' began fucking her hard. Her face and tits shoved roughly into the stone floor of the cave.

"Come on, Toothless, show me what you got!" The dragon roared, fucking her ass as his balls slapping his girls thighs.

Astrid was stretched impossibly far, but she enjoyed every second of it. Her boys were getting hard again as they watch their mother get rammed in the ass. Toothless seemed to notice this as well and flipped himself onto his back, with his cock still fucking Astrid his Astrid on his stomach.

She motioned for them to her. "I've got more than on hole boys. Come fuck mommy!" Astrid said breathlessly. This time, Scales went up to her head. Astrid positioned him above her face and took his member in her mouth, forcing him as far down her throat as possible.

Sneaky muscled up beside his father and shoved his cock in Astrid's pussy. Bolt latched himself in his mother and fucked her large tits. Milk flowing from them as he did so.

The dragons showed no mercy for Astrid as they pumped into her with as much force as they could muster.

The gangbang went on for what Astrid would deem not long enough. Scale pulled out his cock to shoot his seed all over Astrid's face, her tongue sticking out to catch as much of her son's cum as she could.

"So - delicious," Astrid said between pants of the other dragons. Bolt quickly spun around and shoved his cock into his mom's pussy with her brother.

Astrid groaned cried in pleasure as two cocks fucked her hole. The whole cave was filled with human moans and dragon roars as they mated.

Astrid pulled Scale back towards her, flipping him on his back. The young dragon gave a Toothless smile.

Astrid giggled, "I know what my boys like." Diving down between Scale's leg, she went to work on his asshole. Licking the rim and sticking her tongue in and out quickly. Enjoying the musk and taste of her child's hole.

As she was getting fucked, her hand went down to pinch her nipples, milk squirting onto the cave floor.

The force of the cocks ramming into her was making Astrid moan into the asshole she was servicing.

The two dicks in her pussy were the next two to blow. Warm semen shot into her cunt. That was enough for her orgasm. Her asshole and pussy tightened up as her orgasm shook her body. Astrid's screaming echoed in the cave.

When her sons pulled out of her, Toothless again took control. Pulling his cock out of Astrid's abused hole he flipped her onto her back, the younger dragons backing off.

With one hand grabbing her tits and squeezing the milk out, Astrid lifted and spread her legs, body covered in cum.

"Fuck your toy!" Astrid yelled. Toothless' roared and shoved his cock back into her cunt, fucking her like he hated her.

"Oh Gods!"

Toothless' grunted as he took her. Astrid's tits bouncing wildly, she took on into her mouth and sucked the nipple.

Every thrust caused a moan to escape Astrid's lips. Soon Toothless couldn't hold it in anymore, pushing into Astrid balls deep, he emptied his balls into the girl.

"Oh fuck, Toothless! Fill me up!" Toothless' growled and pulled his cock out, semen dripping out of Astrid's abused cunt.

Breathing heavily, Astrid said, "Thanks boys. That was a great start to the day."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, so while I corrected as many mistakes as I could, some might have slipped through. This was also my first time writing smut. 
> 
> Leave a review on how horrible this is, and stay tuned for chapter 2!


End file.
